No tickets No happiness not an emo story
by bushesRnotfun
Summary: hope and her sister faith are in line at a ticket master and the unexpected occurs. - jonas brothers included
1. I cant believe it!

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hope and her sister Faith were in line at ticket master. It was a lottery to get tickets. So they were waiting to see if their number was called. Faith's number was called so she went up and bought 4 tickets (the maximum is 4). They were third row tickets. Hope wanted to see if her number would be called. It never was. They walked happily to the car.

Faith- Oh my God!! I'm so happy! I know who I'm taking with me!

Hope- (expectant) who me?

Faith- No! Gabriella, Taylor, and KayCee!

Hope- What?! How could you Faith? _**I'm**_ the one who got you into the Jonas Brothers! _**I'm**_ the one who told you about the concert! And _**I'm**_ the one who actually likes their music! The only reason you're going is to get a couple awesome pictures of Joe and his butt!

Faith- That is not true!

Hope- Oh sorry, I forgot. Your stupid friends are begging you to give them a ticket, or else they won't be your friend anymore. That is so totally bogus! (Walks away very mad) I'm taking the bus!

Faith- Fine I don't care!

Hope walks to the bus stop and sits down. Her nerves give way and she starts to cry. After a while, she looks next to her and sees a guy sitting there looking at her.

Hope- How long have you been sitting there?

Guy- Long enough to know why you're upset.

Hope- Man I'm such an idiot. (Wipes away tears)

Guy- If it helps, I have tickets to that concert...

Hope- So? It's sold out. You wouldn't give them away like that without a profit.

Guy- Yeah I would.

Hope- Really? How come?

Guy- Cuz one, I'm a nice guy. And two, I can't be in two places at once. Even though I wish I could.

Hope- Oh I see. Where do you need to be?

Guy- (puts down his hood and takes off his sunglasses. Hope gasps.) Well... onstage. But, I'd love to be in the audience and watch our concert.

Cliff hanger :)

Who will it be? Take your pick.

-Nick

-Joe

-Kevin

-Jack (drummer)

-Garbo (bass player)

-John (guitar player)

-Ryan (new keyboardist)

I am telling you. I am not a stalker. I am a very dedicated fan who just happens to know everything about them. There is a difference.


	2. omg!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hope- Oh my God!! Kevin!

Kevin- Shhh! Well do you want the tickets or not?

Hope- No thanks Kevin. I've already seen you guys in concert twice. Once in 2006 and the beginning of this year. (2007)

Kevin- No come on. Take them. Every concert tour is different. You should go. (Giving her two tickets and two lanyards)

Hope- (eyes go wide) Backstage passes too? Kevin, I can't accept this.

Kevin- Yes you can.

Hope- Ok. I knew you were really nice, but not this nice. Are you sure?

Kevin- Yeah. What can possibly happen to me? I'm practically in charge.

Hope- (smiles really big) Thank you so much Kevin! You are so awesome! (Hugs him)

Kevin- So can I count on you being there front row?

Hope- You most definantly can.

Kevin- Great. So do you really want to take the bus home? Not that I dis-like public transportation or anything.

Hope- Kevin really, you have been really nice. I couldn't ask you to take me home.

Kevin- You don't have to ask. I want to take you home. And as a gentleman, I insist you to let me. (Smiles)

Hope- I guess this is a one way street. Ok Kevin you can take me home.

(Again, I'm not a stalker I just so happen to know.) Hope follows Kevin to his jeep commander. Kevin opens the door for her. A little while later, they arrive at Hope's house. Again he opens the door for her.

Hope- Wow Kevin, you have been really nice. How can I repay you?

Kevin- (shrugs) I don't know. Maybe you can call me later? (Smiles)

Hope- (blushes) Ok if it's fine with you.

Kevin- Here... (Gives her a piece of paper.) Call anytime. Just don't give it to anyone cuz that's my real number.

Hope- I would never think of doing that. Your number is safe with me. (Unlocks her front door) Well thanks again.

Kevin- No problem... Oh and Hope?

Hope- Yeah?

Cliff hanger )

What will happen? You decide.

Chapter 3

Kevin- (kisses her) I'll see you later.

Hope- Yes you will. (Smiles and closes the door.)


	3. hey its kevin

Chapter 3

Kevin- (kisses her) I'll see you later.

Hope- Yes you will. (Smiles and closes the door.)

hope walks to her room and closes the door. she just sits on her bed thinking about that kiss. wow.she dazes off for a while until her phone rings. it was three days later.(hence the three day rule)

Hope- hello?

person- hey hope.

hope- kevin?

person- yeah?

hope- omg. how did you get my number?

kevin- i have my ways.

hope- right. so are you having fun in nevada?

kevin- how do you know im in nevada?

hope- i also have my ways which include going to your myspace.

kevin- wow i forgot about that.(laughs) yeah its pretty cool. we were leaving some radio station today and like 100 girls totally jumped the police and threw themselves at our car. it was rockin.

hope- sounds fun. what are you doing later? a concert?

kevin- yup. in

hope- denver

kevin- wow thats impressive but also kinda creepy. can you stop doing that?

hope- sure.

kevin- so enough about me. what did you do today?

hope- well i got a 98 on my english test.

kevin- hey thats awesome!

hope- hey but i should've gotten a 100.

kevin- you'll be fine. trust me. so what else did you do.

hope- well something else happened.

kevin- what.

hope- this really cute guy in my physics class asked me out. his name is justin.

kevin- oh (you could tell he was kinda bummed.) for when?

hope- friday night at 7:30.

kevin- cool i hope you have an awesome time. and i have to go we have to get on the plane.

hope- ok have a nice flight. bye kevin.

kevin- talk to you later hope.

wow personal slap in the face. sorry kevin. hope is really happy. she really didn't seem to notice kevin's dissapointment until after the date that friday when justin kissed her. she remembered that kevin had kissed her first and that he was probably really into her. the least she could do is to appoligize to justin and kevin. why to justin you may ask, because he would probably ask her out on another date and then for her to be his girlfriend...


	4. please kevin pick up!

chapter 4

hope- (dialing kevins number) come on kevin pick up. (looks at watch trying to figure out time difference.)

kevin- hey im not here right here right now but please leave a messege and ill get back to you as soon as i can.(said the messege thing)

hope- great. (beep) hey kevin its hope. i need to talk to you. ok i know your busy but i need to tell you (beep) damn it.

(calls again) ok i need to tell you that im really sorry. please call me kevin.

a whole week goes by before hope is able to talk to kevin. she had called him over a dozen times a day and it was always the answer machine. never the less,she left messages on most occasions. it was by chance that she was even able to talk to him. she had called him but he wasnt the one who answered.it was joseph.

hope- kevin?

joe- nope its joe. kevin is in hair and make up.

hope- can i talk to him please?

joe- is your name hope?

hope- (thinks for a sec.) no my name is lily. im a friend of kevins.

joe- oh ok hold on a sec. (mumbling in the background.)

kevin- hello?

hope- hey kevin.

kevin- hope?

hope- hi kevin. look before you say anything, just listen. im really sorry. i didnt notice that you liked me alot until after justin kissed me. and i wanted to tell you that i really like you too. i never planned on hurting you. will you accept my appology?

kevin- um hope...

joe- say yes kevin. (next to kevins ear with phone.)

kevin- joe shut up... um yes i accept your appology hope.

hope. yay! thank you kevin. i promise i wont do that ever again.

joe- so are you two going out?

hope- joe can you hear me?

joe- yeah.

hope- go away!

joe- fine jeez. ( walks away.)

kevin- finally. hey hope what are you doing next week?

hope- um spring break starting on tuesday. why?

kevin- no reason. um i gotta go. photographers calling me. talk to you later.

hope- bye.

YAY!!

)


	5. 3 more days!

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hope was now happy. Kevin was talking to her again. She breezed through her school days and also aced all her mid-terms. And on the last day before spring break, she was obliged to bring her sister home from school.

Faith- you look different.

Hope- no I don't. (Turns on radio, and sings along) music's in my soul. I can hear it every day and every night. It's the one thing on my mind.

Faith- yeah you do. Did you meet a guy?

Hope- no. I'm just happy for spring break that's all.

Faith- because of the concert! It's in 3 days!

Hope- (sarcastic) yeah that too. I still can't believe you chose your stupid friends over me! Your only sister.

Faith-(feels hurt but perks up instantly) oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. Gabriella's mom won't let her go… so I have an extra ticket. Do you want it?

Hope- no! I am not your last resort! I should have been the first person you wanted to take to the concert.

Faith- sorry hope. But they paid me for the tickets.

Hope- oh so if I had paid you for the freaking tickets, you would have given them to me?

Faith- no cuz you're my sister.

Hope- oh cuz I'm your sister. That makes perfect sense. Now you know why I'm upset. Because I'm your freaking sister.

Faith- hope I'm sorry.

Hope- just leave me alone ok? Have fun at your stupid concert. Which I told you about.

Faith kept quit the rest of the ride home, while hope brightened up with some music. (Which does work wonderfully.)They got home a couple minutes later. Hope walked into her room and put down her bag. As soon as she had plugged in her ipod to her ihome, some one had covered her eyes.

Person- guess who?

Hope- Kevin? (Eyes uncovered)

Kevin- hey how are you? (Hugs her)

Hope- I'm doing great. What are you doing here? How did you get in here?

Kevin- well I was in--

Hope- New York.

Kevin- yeah that's tonight. But no I was actually in Wyckoff visiting my old pals and we even gave an acoustic performance to our old school.

Hope- oh that's sweet. And you just drove up.

Kevin- yup.

Hope- well you're here. What's up?

Kevin- hope I'm also really, really sorry I did that to you. I was just super frustrated because I didn't have enough time to talk to you.

Hope- that's ok. I knew you were busy…. So want to go some where quiet where my sister might not hear us?

Kevin- I was going to say the same thing. Are you free this afternoon?

Hope- yup! So let's see how'd we get out of here without you being seen?

Kevin- I don't know. It's your house.

Hope- the back door it is.

They walk silently through the back door. Thank god it didn't creak. And Kevin takes her over to his car which was parked close by. Kevin starts the engine and puts on his seat belt.

Hope- so where are we going?

Kevin- um, let's just say not a lot of people know of this place.

Hope- oh okay.

Ok then people. I'm sorry for not updating as much any more and having my chappys so short. I've been super busy with summer school and summer assignments. Now that it's over, I promise that I will be updating more often. Also I have a question…

_what do you think should happen next to hope and Kevin? I will take your answers into consideration._

Anyway comment, review, tell your fan fiction friends about my stories. And have a happy independence day!


End file.
